puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Molly! Action Figure Series
NOTE: This page is purely fanon material. I recommend you not to take this seriously. Magical Molly! Action Figure Series is a toyline consisting 1/10 Scale Action figures aimed for older collectors, with 16 points of articulation. Manufactured by Takara Tomy A.R.T.S.(while using the TOMY logo), The figures had taken many cues from the Microman Arts series. In 2016, the line continued to release new figures as a tie-in for the premiere of Magical Defenders. (Bold text are Japanese ID Numbers, ''while Italic texts are listed as SPs/Toy-only Exclusives'') Figure List 'Main lineup' 'Wave 1' *Molly Kelley (MM-01) **Accessories: Bow, Arrows (X2), two pairs of hands *Hilda Adams (MM-02) **Accessories: Pistol, Rifle, two pairs of Hands *Maria Thompson (MM-03) **Accessories:Two muskets, two pair of hands *Sabrina Mickey (MM-04) **Accessories:Two cutlasses, two pair of hands 'Wave 2' *Kacey Stevens (MM-05) **Accessories: Spear, two pairs of hands *Michelle Kazusa (MM-06) **Accessories: Black-colored Muskets, Sword, two pairs of hands, Staff (planned for Japanese release) *Kristen Magaret & Spellcaster Monica: (See Multi-packs) *Nicole Kanna (MM-08) **Accessories: Finger Machine Gun/Rocket Launchers, Disk weapon, two pairs of hands 'Wave 2.5' A half-way wave featuring a male character from the series. Originally a limited release (due to the fact that some fans hated supporting male characters in the magical girl series). This figure saw release as general mass retail. *Hyde Anderson (MM-09) **Accessories: Shotgun, two pairs of hands 'Wave 3' Another wave featuring villianous Magical Girls. *Jinna Asumi (MM-10) **Accessories: Morning Star Chain Mace, Meteor Striker Hammer Mace, 2 pairs of hands *Magical Girl of Fire, Ignis (MM-11) **Accessories: Sword of Flame, 2 pairs of Hands *Magical Girl of Ice, Grace (MM-12) **Accessories: Sword of Ice, 2 pairs of Hands *The White Sorceress/Arstera of Kajiuria (MM-13) **Accessories: ??? 'Wave 4' A new line of Action Figures based on characters from Raven: Half-Human, Half-Witch. The wave also features the 3 Magical Girls from the spinoff, excluding poor Kyra. However: many months later, Kyra Kanade was recently announced to be released in the 6th Wave of the lineup, intended to complete the team's roster. *Raven (MM-14) **Accessories: 1 pair of Sword-arms, 1 pair of Claws, two pairs of hands *Christina Shion (MM-15) **Accessories: 1 pair of Pistols, Baton, 2 pairs of hands *Alice Nachelle (MM-16) **Accessories: Scythe, two pair of hands *Melody Hinata (MM-17) **Accessories: A pair of Robotic Hands, 2 pairs of normal hands 'Wave 5' Another new line of Action Figures, based on characters which were NOT previously released. *Yuuri Asuka (MM-18) **Accessories: 2 "Revenger" blasters, two pair of hands *Katie "K" Kure (MM-19) **Accessories: 1 pair of Claws, two pair of hands *Olivia Mikuni (MM-20) **Accessories: ??? 'Wave 6' *Kyra Kanade (MM-21) **Accessories: Detachable double-bladed spear, two pair of hands *Guardian Mikael/Mikael of Kajiuria (MM-22) **Accessories:Two swords, two pair of hands *Nancy Momoe (MM-23) **Accessories: Trumpet, two pair of hands *Scierra Yuuki (MM-24) **Accessories: Staff, two pairs of hands *Lila Ritter Hilda Adams (MM-25) **Accessories: Sword, Shield, two pairs of Hands 'Multi-packs:' *Kristen Magaret & Spellcaster Monica (MM-07) **Accessories: two pairs of hands (each figure) ***Kristen: Staff, Energy Kick effect ***Monica: Spellbook (Opened, Closed), Dual-bladed Spear *Team Quintet Gift Set 'Exclusives:' *''Dark Sabrina Mickey'' (MM-SP) *''Raven Armored Half-Witch ver.'' (MM-EX) *''Shinobi Hilda'' (with Kunai, Shuriken & Tanto) *''Melody Hinata'' (MM-EX) NOTE: MM-EX Melody is a retool of the standard figure, with new hair pieces and robotic gauntlets. *''Kanami'' (MM-EX) 'Announced:' The toyline also announced some new figures from the current series: *Helena Kelley (MM-??) *Guardian Anita (MM-??) *Elizabeth Visconti (MM-??) *Seria of Kajiuria (MM-??) *Amia & Aran set (MM-??) *Homrue of Kajiuria (MM-??) *Morianna of Kajiuria (MM-??) Notes *All figures were sculpted by Asai (APSY) Masaki. Category:Toyline